


Haunted Night

by melanie1982



Category: Mad Libs - Fandom, Poetry - Fandom, silliness - Fandom
Genre: Other, Silly, SorryEdgar, because rhymes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 20:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13818495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanie1982/pseuds/melanie1982
Summary: My kids love playing Mad Libs, and we often devise our own. This is the template for one I made up, inspired by Poe's "The Raven."If anyone else likes it, great. If not, *shrugs*





	Haunted Night

Word list (Make this before you start!)

1\. A random word or phrase

2\. A small creature which few people would find intimidating

Fill in the words (marked '1' and '2') accordingly

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Haunted Night

Once upon a midnight dreary,  
As I wandered, worn and weary,  
And the clock was chiming   
From its perch above the door,  
I heard a sudden flutter   
At the outside of the shutter  
Of the window in the great-room   
On the thirty-second floor.  
A voice then whispered, " _____1______."

I drew towards the whisper  
Which had breached the hour of vespers  
In the great-room where I wandered,  
Pondering my lost Lenore.  
I could feel my skin a-creeping,  
My heart stutter in its beating  
As the voice I'd once heard speaking,  
Louder now, said "________1_________."

I began to light the lanterns   
With a trembling, bumbling hand, turned  
Quite to jelly with the haunting   
By my lovely late Lenore.  
Could it be a ghostly creature  
Would become a ghastly feature  
In my grieving and my fever  
As I tripped across the floor?  
Quoth the presence, "________1_________."

Then, agape, I started screaming  
As the rain outside came streaming  
My breath in the chill air steaming  
As I begged my dear Lenore  
In a hoarse and desperate fervor  
'Til I scarcely dared a murmur  
For forgiveness, for her kisses,  
For the life we'd shared before.  
Quoth the spirit, "_____1_____."

In a panic, I descended  
Fearing life would soon be ended  
Sanity no more befriended  
As I grappled with the door  
Footsteps followed as I fled  
And the voice - inside my head?  
Or perhaps beneath the bed? -  
Rang out louder than before:  
"_____1_____."

In the open air, now gasping,  
I could watch the lightning tracking  
And the house-bones swiftly cracking  
As the skies let loose their store.  
"Am I dead? Could I be sleeping?,"  
Thought my soul in words repeating,  
My last hope for safety keeping me  
From bedlam's waiting roar.  
Quoth the monster: "____1_____."

With a shout, I took off running  
My pajamas now undone-ing  
Headed eastward towards the promise  
Of a tranquil, sunny shore,  
While behind me came a squeaking  
From the rubble, timbers creaking  
And a tiny _____2______ soon peeking  
At my form as away I tore:  
Quoth the _____2______, "______1______."

-Fin


End file.
